España's Princesa
by thatweirdgirl-98
Summary: Human AU where Antonio is in Spain going to a culinary arts college to become a professional chef. One day Toni goes on a walk and finds a small girl, neglected and starving. Once he's taken a liking to her there's no going back. How will Toni balance classes, a job, a relationship and a now a child? Read to find out. Rated T for cussing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

España's Princesa

Chapter 1

Just wanted to say all I did was fix a few things so now instead of Spain they live in NYC and I fixed some of the translations. I also apologize in advance for any translation mistakes. I'm not very fluent in any language except English. If you know Spanish, French or Italian and I made a mistake I'm sorry, I'm not trying to I just don't know. Feel free to correct me and I'll go back and fix things. I'm using Google translate and we all know how reliable that is XD. That is all. ^u^

I'd like to thank SofiaLight for helping with translating! Thanks dear!

Antonio had a lot on his mind lately. He had been too busy recently with his classes and work to spend any time with Lovino. Lovino had called him up the other day crying, though he'd never admit it, and said he felt like Antonio was ignoring him. As cute as Antonio thought that was he still felt terrible. He needed something to help their relationship. He had asked every friend he could. Francis and Gilbert both suggested sex, which was instantly out seeing they weren't married. Antonio had morals. Feliciano had suggested getting a pet, which didn't sound all that bad. He even brought it up to Lovi one day but the Italian was adamant on his dislike of things with fur. As Antonio walked through one of the more run-down parts of New York City, he continued to try and think of something.

At one point Antonio thought about just proposing but that wouldn't do much good. And planning a wedding would just stress the two out more. Antonio decided to do a bit of shopping while he was in the little town. He had heard there was a farmer's market somewhere and he was in the mood for some homemade burritos for dinner. He soon stumbled upon the small market and began his shopping. He had all the things he needed for tortillas at home but everything else he'd get here. He came across a nice stand run by a little old lady that sold all kinds of beans.

"Hola señora, ¿cómo estás? (Hello ma'am, how are you?)" He greets with his sweetest smile.

"Hola joven. Estoy bien, cómo estás? (Hello young man. I'm fine, how are you?)" She greets back, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiles back.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias. (I'm very good, thank you.)" Once paying for the beans he bids the nice lady good day and moves to the next stall.

Once he gets all the ingredients he needs, and a bit extra to make churros later, he starts heading for home. Just as he passes the last vendor he hears someone shout out 'thief'. Antonio turns just in time to see a big man holding up a frail little girl. He kneels down and lays her across his knee, reeling his hand back, prepared to strike her.

"Stop!" Antonio intervenes, not wanting to see the now sobbing girl get beat. "Please señor (sir), she didn't mean it." The large man looked up to Antonio, keeping his grip on the girl so she didn't get away.

"Es su hija? She's yours?" The man asked.

Antonio was close enough now to take in the girl's dirty and ragged appearance. She wasn't small, as in short, she was just too thin. She looked up to Antonio with a blank face though her big hazel eyes begged him to help her. Antonio nearly cried at seeing the awful and neglected child, but swallowed his tears to answer the man.

"Sí." He said as honest sounding as he could.

The man stared at Antonio for what seemed forever before releasing the girl. She immediately ran up to Antonio and clutched at his pants for dear life. He noticed she was shaking slightly as he picked her up. He balanced her on his hip while holding her with one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Gracias, I'm sorry for any trouble she caused you." Antonio added a polite bow before heading off.

"I'd like my apple back." The man said curtly, making Antonio stop in his tracks.

"I'll pay for it." He said as he set his sack of ingredients down and dug out enough money to pay for the apple, plus a little extra.

The man counted the money before letting them leave. "Keep that mocosa (brat) of yours on a leash next time!" Antonio simply ignored him as he picked his sack back up and walked away.

Once they were far enough away Antonio slipped into an alley and set the girl down. As soon as her bare feet hit the ground she made a break for it but Antonio grabbed her arm at the last second.

"Oh no you don't. You have some explaining to do señorita (young lady). What's your name? Cómo te llamas?" The girl just stared at him blankly. "Why'd you steal that man's apple? ¿por qué le has robado una manzana a ese señor?" Antonio tried asking her in both English and Spanish, she didn't respond to either.

Suddenly the sound of her stomach growling interrupted Antonio's interrogation. He sighed but smiled at the girl and handed her the apple. She bit into the juicy fruit instantly, eating the thing in mere seconds. She looked back up at Antonio as if to say thank you, juice from the fruit dripping down her chin. Antonio chuckled before wiping her clean with the end of his shirt.

"Do you have any parents? ¿Tienes a algún familiar cerca?" The girl looked up at him with sad, and almost scared, eyes and shook her head no. Antonio's heart nearly shattered then and there.

"Would you like to come to my house? ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?" The girl stared at him a while, as if unsure. "I'm making some burritos; you can try one if you like. Estoy haciendo unos burritos, puede probar uno si quieres." At this the girl shook her head vigorously, the thought of more food too pleasing to deny.

As they walk Antonio decides to ask her if she understands English or Spanish better. "Can you understand my Spanish? ¿Entiendes el español?" The girl shakes her head. "So you prefer English?" This time she gives a small nod, making her wavy onyx locks bounce slightly.

Antonio soon reaches his home and sets the girl down to fish out his keys. The girl, however, had no plans on releasing the Spaniard's neck anytime soon. Antonio simply chuckled and let her hang from his neck while he unlocked the door. Once inside he set his groceries in the kitchen and took the small monkey around his neck to the bathroom. He then pried her off and set her on the countertop and began to run a bath. While he waited for the tub to fill up he took out a washcloth, poured some soap on it and began scrubbing the girl's face. She scrunched her nose and scowled but didn't fight back. Antonio couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her nose all scrunched up.

Once the water was to Antonio's liking he turned the water off, poured in some soap for bubbles and turned back to the girl. She was no longer on the counter and Antonio began to panic immediately. Just then there was a small splash that came from the tub. Upon turning around Antonio found said girl sitting in the water, her ragged clothes abandoned on the floor. With her continuous blank expression she splashed in the water and played with the bubbles. Antonio chuckled at the scene, his heart swelling with a feeling he's never felt before. He couldn't quite give it a name but it felt strangely good.

While the girl played around Antonio sat on the toilet lid as a makeshift chair. After a while he leaned forward and started washing the girl's long wavy locks. She didn't say anything or make any sound but by the scrunched up nose and slight scowl Antonio could tell she didn't really like it. Once her hair was clean he let her play a bit more while he grabbed a towel. When he came back she had already pulled the drain and was sitting patiently in the receding water for her towel. Antonio was slightly impressed with how good she was but was a bit put off by her silent blank stare. Wrapped in a nice thick towel the girl is lifted into Antonio's arms and carried to his room.

He sets her on the edge of his bed and opens his closet and pulls out a large old chest. He looks back to the girl with a big smile when she stares at him with curious eyes. "I have a niece about your size who stays over sometimes. She leaves a lot of it here sometimes so I should be able to find you something cute. Aha!" As if on cue, Toni pulls out a simple but still kinda frilly white sundress, with a rose-like design at the ends, and holds it up. "What do you think niñita? Do you like it?"

The girl looks at the dress a while before nodding, and Antonio could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile. While he dresses the girl he tries to get her to talk to him, or at all.

"So, do you have a name?" She shakes her head. "What's your favorite color?" A shrug.

Antonio asks a few more simple questions but only gets nods or shakes. He steps back to look at the girl and smiles at how adorable she looks in his niece's old clothes. Antonio then decides to brush the girl's knotted hair so he went to find an old brush. While he looked through the chest again he felt something tap his back and then a small, almost inaudible, voice whisper,

"Cute?"

Antonio swung around in surprise and came face to face with a slightly frightened little girl. "D-Did you just… talk?" She nods slightly before pointing to herself and repeating the question again, a tad louder this time. Antonio was a bit confused. "Are you asking me if you look cute?" She nodded again. "Well, yes, of course you look cute. Adorable even." He pats the top of her head lightly in silent affection.

She gestures for Antonio to come closer and, of course, he obliges. He kneels lower so they are eye level. The girl rests one hand on his knee and, standing on tiptoes, pats the top of his head with the other. Antonio smiles and picks the girl up with one arm and hoists her onto his shoulder.

"How about we brush out that pretty hair of yours? What do you say niñita?" The girl nods and the two are back in the bathroom. Antonio digs out his niece's brush and sets the girl on the counter, her back to him.

Once washed her hair was no longer black with dirt but now a dark brown. Since her hair was wet it was a bit easier to brush but he would still have to cut a bit off the ends. She also had a curl that just stuck up randomly from the top of her head. Antonio tried to brush it down but even while wet it wouldn't budge. Her ends were damaged beyond repair, unfortunately. Antonio thought about just cutting it himself before he remembered what happened last time he tried cutting hair himself. '_Poor Lovi…'_ He thought solemnly. He ultimately decides to take her to a professional.

As they walked hand-in-hand through town Antonio suddenly remembered he hadn't told the girl his name. "My name is Antonio by the way. You can call me Toni if it's easier." The girl looked up at him and nodded, that being the only indication she had understood him.

"Papa Toni." There was that quiet shy little voice of hers again. Antonio looked down at the girl to see her pointing at him with her free hand.

Antonio never wanted to smile so much in his life. He had no idea why but seeing this little hand intertwined with his own made his heart flutter. The thought of the girl calling him papa made him want to puke and fly all at once. The thought of her growing up scared him. Then Antonio realized what he was feeling. He was feeling that fatherly love he'd heard so much about from T.V. and stuff. If Lovi were here he'd make fun of the Spaniard for being so soft. Speaking of the fiery Italian… Antonio pulled out his phone and picked out Lovino's name in the contacts. Antonio then bailed at the last second and decided to text Gilbert instead. '_He might be at Mattie's so hopefully he's not too busy.'_

_I need to tell you something. Come to my place in about half an hour._ Antonio typed out then pressed send.

Spaniard and child take a seat in the waiting area of the barber shop and Antonio is handed a colorful child's book when his phone vibrates.

_Gimme an hour and you got a deal. Wait, you're not drunk again are you cause I'm a bit 'busy' to be draggin your drunk ass home._ Antonio smiled lightly at the text back.

_No, I'm perfectly sober. I've got a bit of a… surprise._ Before sending the text Antonio takes a quick picture of the girl in his lap and attaches it to the message.

While he reads the story book to the girl Antonio feels his phone vibrate several times. He ignores it knowing he's caught Gilbert's short attention. After reading the dreaded child's book for what felt to be the thousandth time the girl is finally called back. A short plump lady sits her in a chair, popping her gum noisily in her mouth.

"And what we doin for you sweetheart?" She asks the girl though the question is obviously meant for Antonio.

"Just the ends. Their pretty bad." He watches as the lady examines the ends and visibly cringes. "Just the ends and maybe that cowlick." Antonio says as he makes the small curl bounce lightly.

The girl then makes a small shriek-like noise and covers her curl protectively. "No no no no no no." She chants while shaking her head vigorously.

"Okay okay niñita, we won't cut your curl." The girl looks up at Antonio with tears in the corner of her round eyes. The sight nearly breaks Antonio's heart.

The lady finishes quickly and the pair are soon on their way home. The girl had been handed a cherry lollipop for being so well-behaved and was happily licking away as they walked. Antonio was stopped several times by young girls to compliment him on how adorable his daughter was. They would pinch her cheeks and comment on how cute she looked in the old-fashioned dress. Some would then ask why he was a single father. Antonio didn't know what to say to that. First, she wasn't his daughter. And second, he wasn't single, he had a boyfriend.

Once Antonio managed to shoo off yet another young lady the two finally made it home to find a panting Gilbert leaning forward, hands on his knees, standing in front of the apartment building Toni lived in.

"Amigo?"

"Antonio! Vhat ze hell vas up with zat text!? Vhy'd you send me a pic of a little girl?! Are you into child porn!?" Antonio's mouth hung open.

"No! Of course not! It was a picture of her!" Antonio gestured to the girl hiding behind him with lollipop in hand.

"Who ze hell is zat?"

"I found her. She was in the market stealing food and was an absolute mess so I brought her home cleaned her up and fed her." Antonio then knelt down and rested the girl on his knee so she was now facing Gilbert. "Niñita, this is my friend, Gilbert. Can you say hello?" The girl gave a small wave before ducking into Antonio's broad chest to hide from Gilbert.

"Hey zere little girl." Gilbert tried, not much of a kid fan, he would definitely say she was one of the cutest ankle biters he's ever seen, regardless.

Said girl peeked out from Antonio's chest for a split second but went back to hiding once realizing Gilbert's eyes were on her. There was something about Gilbert that she did not like. He wasn't mean but his eyes. They were a scary color that just didn't sit well with the girl. She tried to bury herself in Antonio's chest but was already as far as she could get. She gripped at his shirt tightly and was clambering to get as close to the man as possible.

"Papa Toni! Papa Toni!" She cried in her little voice as she continued to try and become one with Antonio's chest.

"I don't think she likes me." Gilbert said with a nervous laugh.

Antonio felt his stomach drop. '_What if she doesn't like Lovi? Am I going to have to choose between the man I love and this girl who has stolen my heart? He couldn't possibly do that.' _During his internal panic Antonio failed to notice the pair of hazel orbs staring worriedly at him until there was a small hand patting his head.

"Papa Toni okay?" She asked her head cocked slightly to the side.

Toni knew Gilbert would never let him live down that nickname, but, Antonio was surprisingly okay with that. She had given it to him and that made it special.

"Sí, sí, papá Antonio is fine niñita."

What was he talking about? He was acting like she was a stray puppy he wanted to keep. She had to belong to someone, right? Someone somewhere was most likely worried sick looking for this shy little girl. Looking all over thinking the worst. Crying themselves to sleep after another day of not finding her. '_Dios mio(My God), what have I done?_' At this point Toni was having a panic attack. He knew it was the right thing to help her find her family but he also really wanted to keep her.

Wait, if she had family why was she on the streets stealing food looking like she just went dumpster-diving? Toni looked at the girl's arms and saw how skinny they were, even for a young child. She was pale and almost sickly looking, obviously due to malnourishment. He smiled sadly at the girl when he noticed the worry in her large hazel eyes. He ruffled her hair before standing and sweeping her up in his muscular arms.

"Gil, why don't you come inside? I have something I want to ask you." Toni's longtime friend looks at him with concern, not buying his 'I'm okay' act for a second but follows him regardless.

Once inside Toni sets the girl down and tells her to look in the closet for some toys. Reluctantly she scurries off. Toni waits till she is far enough away to not see or hear their conversation. He falls back into the couch, Gilbert plopping down beside him, and draws his hands down his face as if exasperated.

"Vhat's ze matter, Toni? You look like you're going to have a panic attack."

"I don't know what to do mi amigo! I-I don't know what to do with her. I want to keep her but someone's got to be worried sick about her! I just don't know what to do…" Toni leans forward and sighs into his hands.

"I don't see vhat ze big deal is. If you vant to keep her zen keep her." The albino man shrugged as if this was no big deal.

"B-But what about her family? And I have to work tomorrow and then class at night. She'd be alone all day long and even if I find a babysitter or something what about Lovi? What if he doesn't love her like I do?"

Gil sighs and does the last thing either of them ever expected. "I'll take her for a vhile and if no one comes for her I'll bring her back."

Toni looks up in surprise. "A-Are you serious? Are you sure Matthew will be okay with this?"

"Ja, he loves ze ankle biters. She got a name?"

Toni paused. '_Does she?'_ He had asked her before but she hadn't answered.

"Niñita, can you come here a moment?"

When Toni's calls go unanswered he gets up and finds said girl passed out on his floor. She had apparently been in the middle of reading a plant book Toni had gotten from the library. The picture on the page was of a red rose. There was also a piece of paper on the floor and red crayon in the girl's hand. She had been in the middle of drawing a picture of said flower when she fell asleep. Toni gently picked the girl up and set her in his bed. Little did he know that Gil was standing in the doorway watching his friend curiously.

Gilbert had never seen the Spaniard so… so… he didn't know what to call it. It was just strange the way Toni's features softened at the sight of the girl. The way he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead after tucking her in. The way every movement was gentle and soft. On any normal day Gil would be laughing his ass off while taking pictures. But, something about watching Toni act like a father made Gil feel something he didn't quite understand. Jealousy? No, he was too awesome to be jealous of this housewife. But if not Jealousy then what?

After Toni was finally done staring at the girl he and Gil went back to the living room. "But are you really sure you can watch her a whole week? Don't you have classes or something?"

"Nah, I'm on break, but I do have work. Mattie can watch her while I work though." Gil waved it off as if it were so simple.

"Gilbert, this is a tiny human being that is completely dependent on others to care for it. It's not a freaking puppy that you just ignore when you want to!" Toni didn't know why he was getting so upset about this but at the same time he did.

"I know I know! I'm sorry. Just trying to make it less stressful for you but vhatever."

Toni sighed again and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping well what with classes all day then working all night, and a relationship on top. Now he wanted to take in, not a stray puppy, but a living breathing human child! What was he thinking…? At least he didn't have a roommate to worry about but he did have other things. How was he supposed to provide for not only himself but now a child? He would have to but her clothes, toys, extra food and anything else she would need over the years. All this was suddenly weighing itself down on the poor Spaniard and he was about to have another panic attack. He was brought back when his friend suddenly slapped him on the back, hard.

"Snap out of it Toni! Your gonna pass out and I'm not dragging your fat ass to ze hospital if you do!"

"Lo siento… (I'm sorry…) it's just… If I do decide to keep her how can I? Like I said I have work and classes. Not to mention all the stuff I'm gonna have to buy her if she does stay. I just don't think I can Gil. As much as I want to I just can't…"

"Wow, you're really depressing you know zat? Look, I'll take care of her for a vhile and let you decide vhat you vanna do zen."

Toni stared down the hall towards the sleeping girl before nodding. "Deal. Gracias mi amigo, gracias! I'll bring her over tonight after dinner. Is that okay?"

"Ja, fine with me. You gonna tell Lovi?"

"Not until I decide what I want to do."

"Sounds good. Text me vhen you're on your way."

"Okay, see ya." With that Gil left and Toni was left alone.

Not wanting to just sit and let his thoughts wander off he decides to start making those burritos he promised. Going off to the kitchen to start he failed to notice the little head peeking around the corner, tears brimming in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

España's Princesa

Chapter 2

Was he really going to give her away? Soon after papa Toni left after tucking her in, she had woken up and had listened to the duration of their conversation. She didn't want to go with the white-haired man. He was creepy. And she certainly didn't want to go back to the streets. No one was kind to her there. They would always scowl at her and call her names when all she wanted was some food or water. But papa Toni was different. He had brought her to his home, cleaned her, fed her, given her clothing that didn't itch and scratch, let her sleep in his bed and given her things to play with. She didn't know the last time she had been able to do any of those things without getting yelled at or struck.

Papa Toni was also the first person to smile so warmly at her. But now, now he wanted to send her off. Had she done something wrong? Did she do or touch something she wasn't supposed to? Was it something she said? Was she not supposed to speak? If she did any of those things she was sorry. She didn't want to leave papa Toni. He was so kind to her. She had listened to their conversation but didn't really understand most of it. One thing she did hear was that she was to go with the scary man with white hair. She didn't want to do that.

As all these thoughts ran through her mind she could feel the tears well in her eyes. She wiped at them to make them go away but they wouldn't. She peeked her head around the corner of the hall and watched as Toni cooked. She had obviously done something wrong so why was he cooking her more food? She was about to go ask him when the doorbell rang. Ducking back into the hall she listened as Toni quickly ran across the room and to the door. Once the door opened she dubbed it safe enough to poke her head out once more and watch.

When Arthur rang the bell he knew Antonio would answer. What he wasn't expecting was said Spaniard to be wearing a frilly pink apron. Arthur looked curiously at his neighbor before clearing his throat and continuing on as if nothing was wrong.

"Sorry to bother you but Francis was just wondering if you had gotten his mail by mistake, again. He's been whining all day about how his newest issue of Vogue didn't come." Arthur says with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah yes! I think I did. Come on in." Toni went to make for the kitchen once more when he glanced back and noticed a smaller figure hiding behind Arthur. "Ah, who's this? I didn't know you had a kid amigo."

"I don't. He's my nephew come to visit from Sweden. Peter, this is Antonio. Can you say hi?"

Peter came out from behind Arthur and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Mister Antonio."

"Aw, mister makes me sound old. Just call me Toni kiddo. How long you staying with your uncle Peter?"

"For about a month."

"Yea, he just flew in yesterday, all the way from Sweden." At this point Arthur and Peter were standing in the living room when Arthur noticed the girl in the hallway. "I didn't know _you _had a kid." Arthur comments as Toni returns from the kitchen, apron now off.

Toni follows Arthur's gaze to the hallway and as soon as his emerald eyes meet cerulean she bolts towards him. Gripping his pants in her hands and holding on for dear life until he picks her up. He balances her on one hi as he looks back to a very confused Arthur with a sheepish grin.

"I uh don't. She's my… niece."

"Oh, Francis has told me you have a niece. She's so cute. And she looks just like you. What's your name sweetie?" She shyly buries her face into Toni's shoulder.

"Oh she's just a bit shy. Her name is, uh… Rosa. Her name is Rosa."

"That's a cute name. Is it Spanish?"

"Yea, it means rose."

"She looks about Peter's age. How old is she?"

Toni froze a moment. How old was she? She looked to be about 6 so he was just gonna go with that. "Six. How old is Peter?"

"I'm twelve. Can I and Rosa play?" At the suggestion Rosa looked up, curious as to who wanted to play with her.

When she saw the older boy looking up at her with a nice smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to play niñita?" He received a nod in response and looked back to Arthur. "Is that okay if they play a bit?"

"I hate to say it but we can't. Peter and I have to run to the store." There was a very audible 'aww' from Peter and Rosa looked to be just as disappointed as Peter sounded.

"That's fine. You go, I'll watch Peter."

"Will you? Are you sure?"

"Yea of course! Rosa's shy, she needs to make some friends and Peter's a good kid. I don't mind at all really."

"As long as you're sure." Peter cheered and Rosa smiled.

"Oh, before you go, has Peter eaten?"

"No, I can leave him something."

"Don't worry; Rosa and I were just about to have burritos. You like burritos Peter?" Peter nodded his head excitedly, the thought of food making his mouth water.

"Well then, I'll be back in an hour. Peter, behave and be nice to Rosa and please remember she's smaller than you so be careful."

"I know!" With that Arthur leaves and the two kids run off to the bedroom to play.

While he cooks Toni can hear Peter talking and laughing with Rosa and it makes him a little happy. Once he's finished with the food he turns the burners off and starts setting the food out. As he's going to reach for a plate he hears a thud. The plate is long forgotten as the Spaniard runs down the hall to find both children sitting on the bed perfectly fine. Toni breathes in a sigh of relief before walking into the room.

"Peter, what was that thud sound?" Rosa points to a large photo album on the floor before Peter explains, with words.

"She wanted to look at the photo album and was trying to climb onto the bed with it. She lost her grip on it when she got up here and it fell. I offered to help her but she just shook her head no." Toni smiled and picked the album up and laid it on the nightstand.

"It's fine as long as no one was hurt." He then picks up Rosa. "Come on, the foods ready." Rosa wraps her arms around Toni's neck and giggles when he rubs his nose against hers.

A few stacked books later, all three are sitting at the table eating. Upon finding that Rosa was too small to reach the table Toni went in search of something to put under her. The only thing he could find were some large books he had found under his bed. So far they were working. They were working a little too well. She was able to reach halfway across the table and was now grabbing at the hot sauce.

Rosa watched Toni eat his food, not knowing how she was supposed to eat the strange food. As she watched she noticed that he had put some weird red sauce on his. Rosa was intrigued as to what that sauce made the food taste like. She was so intrigues that she made it her goal to get that bottle of sauce and pour some on her own food. She was so close that she could touch the bottle with the tips of her fingers.

As she continued with her mission Peter watched from beside her silently. Far be it from him to judge the girl for wanting hot sauce. She pry liked it. So, Peter shrugged to himself and continued to eat. If she wasn't supposed to have it then Toni would stop her. Toni, however, was zoning out again. He had watched as Peter helped Rosa into her seat and the way she seemed so fond of him and it made him smile. Only for a second. What if she liked him too much? She was far too young for a boyfriend and he was way too old for her. Toni then went on to scrutinize all that the blonde boy did. The way he smiled and said 'please' and 'thank you', the way he was ever so gentle with everything. When Toni had said that Peter looked like a good kid it was just an assumption. Toni hadn't really believed it.

Toni knew kids were deceptive and one second was fine then the next destroying everything in sight. Except Rosa of course. She was perfect; so Toni had decided. This Peter, however, was another problem all together. Toni wanted to hate this kid for Rosa's sake but he couldn't. Peter was just as polite and kind as his English uncle. Then that only left one question, why had Arthur warned the boy to behave and not be rough with Rosa? Before Toni could dwell on this any further he was brought back to the real world by a loud gasping sound.

"Uh, Toni, I don't think she liked the hot sauce." He heard Peter note with a chuckle.

One glance at Rosa and Toni knew exactly what had transpired. Rosa had successfully reached the hot sauce and poured a bit too much on her burrito just as Toni had done. Instead of asking for help however she went ahead and ate it… just as Toni had. She was now panting hard and trying to fan off her tongue, tears welling in her eyes. Toni couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself at how similar her reaction is to Lovi's was when he had tried hot sauce. There had been more cussing when he tried, though. She went to take a gulp of water but Toni stopped her, knowing water would just make it worse, and instead, with the speed of a professional chef, got her a glass of milk. She chugged it happily, enjoying the way it cooled her burning mouth.

Glass of milk emptied in one chug Rosa sat back and sighed or what sounded like a sigh; she was just so quiet. Peter looked at her concerned; this made Toni angry for some reason. _'Is this how real fathers feel? This is exhausting.' _ After making a mental note to call his own father later and getting Rosa a new burrito, Toni got up and started to clean up the kitchen, his own food long gone.

Toni started to hum as he worked, as per usual, and considered calling Lovi over now and just telling him. His mind had wandered a bit too far and he accidentally cut himself while cleaning a knife. Mentally cursing himself for being so clumsy and started to rinse the cut out. Cursing slightly under his breath as the soap started to sting. He was about to go to the bathroom for a bandage when he saw Rosa in the entryway to the kitchen. She tilted her head as if to ask 'what's wrong?' Toni laughed lightly at this and shooed her off as he went for a bandage. Once the cut was cleaned and bandaged he returned back to the kitchen where Peter was teaching Rosa to clean dishes. Both had to stand on chairs, though peter was near tall enough not to need one, as they scrubbed their plates and cups clean.

Rosa turned to see Toni and shouted, or what was shouting for her. "All clean papa Toni!"

Toni chuckled as Peter helped Rosa off the chair and dry her hands. Hand in hand the two children went back to the bedroom to continue playing. Toni decided to finally do some of his homework. He grabbed his books and his folder that held all his notes and papers. He sat at the couch with his laptop beside him and picked up his pen. But he couldn't focus long enough to so much as sign his name. His mind was too preoccupied worrying over the girl in the other room. He wondered what they were doing and what he was going to do if he did decide to keep her. He'd have no problem money wise; it was more of a problem with time. He'd be so busy all the time and children, from his experience, needed a lot of attention. Rosa seemed to also be very clingy. Which Toni didn't mind it was just he'd never be able to fulfill that need.

Toni glanced at the pile of books he had gotten from the library and sighed. They were almost due and he hadn't so much as touched one. He would also need to get books on how to care for children and what they needed. Food, water, and clothing were a given. All humans needed those. He'd also need to clear out that second bedroom, which was being used as a storage room rather than an actual room. He'd have to get her some furniture but there's most likely something in that room he can use. He'd just buy the rest. At some point Toni had failed to hear his doorbell ring and was now being shaken by a slightly terrified Peter.

"It sounds like someone's trying to break in." He whisper yells to Toni, Rosa is clutching to Peter's shirt for dear life looking just as terrified.

Toni looks confused for a moment before realizing the sound is just someone trying and failing to use a key. _'A key!' _Toni panics. Only one person had a key to his apartment and that was Lovi. But, why was Lovi here? Lovi rarely comes over without texting first. Toni jumps up and pulls the door open before the person on the other side could. What, or who, he found on the other side was not what he was expecting.

"F-Francis…?" His voice came out in a long relieved sigh.

"Oui, I hear you have mon petit lapin's (my little bunny's) nephew. I'm here to- who's this cutie?" Squats down so he is eye-level with Rosa. "Bonjour." Rosa clutches to Toni's pant legs while shyly hiding behind him.

"This is my niece, Rosa."

"Well hello there mon petit fleur (my little flower). And how old are you?" The girl pokes her head out from behind Toni just long enough to put up six fingers. "Six? Why, you're practically a big girl."

Toni just watches very confused while he waits for Francis to stand back up. "How'd you get in here?"

The French man just smiles and saunters into Toni's apartment like he lives there. "Lovi told me where you hide the spare. The potted plant mon ami, really?" Francis gives Toni a very disappointed look as he plops down on the couch.

Toni picks Rosa up and sits on the couch next to Francis and doesn't say anything for a while. Francis is talking to Peter about his day when Toni finally speaks up.

"Hey, Francis?"

"Oui, mon ami (Yes, my friend)?"

"If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell Lovi or anyone else?" Toni says after another pause in a very serious tone. Francis becomes serious as well seeing how serious his friend is being.

"Of course."

Toni pauses a second before politely asking Peter to leave. Peter looks a bit dejected but leaves the adults to themselves for the time being, but still making a point to listen in on the conversation. Being a child Peter's curiosity was easily piqued and this was one of those times.

"Rosa's not really my niece." Francis chuckles before looking at Toni like he knew this already.

"I know mon ami, I've seen pictures of your niece and that isn't her." Francis pauses when he notices the slightly troubled look on Toni's face. "What's the matter mon ami?"

"I found her in the streets earlier this morning and I brought her home and now I want to keep her but I just don't know if I can. I just… I'm just not sure what to do." He pauses to calm himself before continuing. "Between classes, work and my relationship with Lovi I'm just not sure when I can make the time for her. And then there's how Lovi will react. What if he doesn't like her? What do I do then?" Toni looked at the small girl in his lap with a sad smile. He really did love her, it was obvious.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, mon ami. You really love her that much, don't you?" Toni looks at Francis with a very determined expression and nods his head vigorously. "Then Lovi will too. Just let him meet her and he'll fall in love with her. You have to put a little more faith in amour Toni. Have I really taught you so little?"

Toni smiles lightly at Francis' comment. "Si, you're right. I just need to throw a little faith in and everything will turn out fine."

"I'm glad you said that mon ami because I just texted Lovi to come over."

Toni felt his stomach drop like he was on a roller coaster. "What…?"


	3. Chapter 3

España's Princesa

Chapter 3

Toni could feel it. His stomach was doing flips. He felt like he was falling. It hurt to breath. He felt light-headed; like he was going to have a panic attack. Toni shoos Rosa away before he collapsed on her or something. The Spaniard then turns to the Frenchmen beside him and nearly shouts at the blonde.

"You did what!?"

"Texted your boyfriend to come over." Francis replied as if it hadn't been clear the first time.

"Usted estúpido hijo d- (You stupid son of a-)" Toni stops mid-sentence when there is a frantic knock at the door.

Groaning he shot Francis a glare that screamed 'we-are-not-done here' as he stood to answer the frantic knocks. On the short walk from the couch to the front door Toni had little time to wonder who was behind that door. And he especially never once thought it could be Lovi. Which it was. Toni answered the door casually, that is until he saw said Italian bent over panting and hacking his lungs out. As soon as Lovi registered the other as Toni he stood upright and looked at said Spaniard with the upmost concern.

"Y-You're fine…?" Lovi pants.

Toni groans and turns to the Frenchmen. "What did you send him!?"

"I told him you were in an accident. It got him here quick didn't it?" Toni sighs in defeat as Lovi enters and puts his hands on his hips.

"The hell are you idiotas talking about? What's this all about?" Lovi demanded, glaring daggers at both Toni and Francis at once.

"Well, mi querido (my darling), it's hard to expl-" There was a sudden crashing sound and Rosa comes running into the room crying.

"Papá! Papá!" She bursts into the room and immediately clings to Toni's pant leg. The girl held out her palm which had a small cut in it.

"Dios mío (My God), mi niñita (my little girl), what happened to you?" The cut wasn't bleeding much if at all so Toni gave it a kiss and went to put a band aid on it.

"Che cazzo…?(The fuck…?)" Was all Lovi managed as the event unfolded before him.

A few minutes later the three of them; Lovi, Toni and Rosa, sat in the living room. Francis and Peter had left the three alone to their awkward silence. Toni was still trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make him look like an enormous idiot. Lovi was content with just glaring at the brunette until he said something.

"Are you going to explain why you have a freaking child in your apartment or are you just gonna sit there a gape like a fucking fish?" The Italian groans, arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't plan this or anything. I found her trying to steal food in the marketplace today and when I saw how dirty and sad she looked I took her here, cleaned her up, fed her and now I _really_ want to… I want to…" Toni cursed himself for choking at the last second after finally getting the courage to speak.

Lovi's expression softened when he took a look, finally took a good long look, at the girl in Toni's lap. She stared at Lovi curiously. He wasn't scary, she decided, like the albino man. He was just… grumpy. Children are the best judges of character and Rosa was the best of the best. She was very good at reading people. And this one was just protecting himself. He was what people called guarded and normally didn't trust very much. He seemed to trust papa though.

Lovi noticed the girl had been staring at him for a long time now. Lovi wasn't great with children so he didn't know what to do. It's not that he hated them he just didn't have much experience with them. When the girl noticed him staring back at her she smiled and waved at him. Lovi's chest felt weird as he waved back, flashing a nervous smile. Lovi noticed the girl looked an awful lot like Toni. Her skin was tan and dark brown wavy locks framed her face. Her eyes were hazel, however, which was the only difference, appearance wise, which Lovi could make out. That and the fact she was a six-year-old girl.

"You sure she isn't your kid?" The Italian asked suspiciously.

Toni looked at Lovi and simply gave him a look like 'what do you mean?' Lovi sighed and pointed at her. "She looks just like you, idiota. You can't seriously be telling me you just met her today. I'm not retarded."

"But I _did_ just meet her today. I'm not lying to you or anything. I promise." Lovi dropped the topic but continued to give Toni a skeptical look.

"So why are you telling me this stuff?"

"Because I want to keep her." Toni finally managed to force the sentence out with a light blush.

Lovi made a choking sound and nearly fell from his chair. "What!? You can't keep a child, you moron! What about school and work and how are you gonna take care of a little girl!?"

Toni was a bit relieved that was the only thing Lovi said but he was still a bit deflated. "I know mi querido… I'll figure something out but I need your help." Toni looked at Lovi with large emerald orbs as if silently begging the man for his help.

Lovi sighed and for a second Toni feared he'd decline. "Of course I'll help you, you moron." He said after a short pause, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Rosa got off of Toni's lap, with a bit of difficulty and went to sit next to Lovi. She pointed to herself and said, "Rosa" she then pointed to Lovi and said, "Mama". Lovi blushed and started choking on nothing. Toni watches with both worry and amusement until Lovi calmed down.

"Did you teach her to say that you bastard!" Any normal child would cringe away from Lovi and start crying at his sudden, and loud, outburst. Not Rosa. She just watched silently, assessing the situation as it happened.

"No! I didn't I swear!" Toni tries to calm Lovi down.

A few minutes later, once Lovi was once again only mildly annoyed, as usual, Rosa decided to climb into his lap. Seeing how a person reacted to different situations was a good way to tell how they really were. Once in his lap she curled up and waited for his reaction. Peeking up at his face she saw his cheeks were once again dusted pink but he made no move to shoo her away. Happy with these results Rosa started to feel a bit sleepy. As she dozed she listened to the conversation.

"She seems to like you." Toni commented as she climbed into Lovi's lap. Lovi just blushed lightly but didn't say anything.

To be honest Lovi didn't know anything about children. He didn't necessarily dislike children; they were just one of the things he avoided. Like the potato bastard and Feli when he was going through one of his more emotional days. But that was beside the point. He just didn't do well with kids. The crying, the screaming, the whining, and oh dear lord the messes. He just couldn't handle it. But, but this little girl was different. So far she hadn't screamed, or cried, or whined, she hadn't made any sound whatsoever – except for calling him 'Mama' which he was certain Toni had put her up to – nor had she made any messes. She just sat there. Staring. Which was kinda creepy but Lovi decided it was much better than what she _could_ be doing instead.

A chancing a glance down at the little child in his lap he noticed something strange. She looked just like Toni, yes, but she also bared some resemblance to him as well. The curl at the top of her head, her large, round, hazel eyes that were just like his when he was young, and even her body type. She was long and slender. Lovi and Feli were both very skinny even though they were perfectly healthy and ate at least five times a day. _'It's just because she was on the streets, starving. That's all it is. That's it. Right?' _Lovi didn't know why he was trying to convince himself of these things. There was just something about admitting she looked like him and Toni that freaked him out.

"So, what… what should we do?" Lovi asked after a while.

"I'm going to drop her off at Gil's later. He's going to watch her for a few days until I can get some more clothes for her. And talk to someone who knows about all that legal stuff I'll have to fill out in order to keep her."

"So you're really gonna do it? You're really gonna keep her?" Lovi didn't know why he was so nervous about this. Lovi also didn't know why or when he had started petting Rosa's hair subconsciously but as soon as he noticed he stopped.

"Si, or at least foster her until someone with more time can adopt her. I just don't want to send her back to the streets or throw her into the hands of the system." Lovi nodded. He had known Toni for a long time now and had learned many things about the Spaniard.

Little did many know but Toni was once an orphan left to drift in the dark sea of uncertainty known as the childcare system. Lovi doesn't know the full story but what he has caught was Toni didn't have it too easy in the system. He was always sent to large homes full of several orphans or homeless children. Left to fend for himself. The workers were few and not very friendly. Toni wouldn't even tell him all that happened in these homes. He always dodged the subject if he could and Lovi decided to leave it.

"Yea, I understand…. Wait, you can't leave her with Gilbert ze dumbass! He might let her eat cyanide, or stick a fork in an outlet, or might as well just let her run up and down the street naked with a sign that says 'All pedos welcome'!" Toni just gawked at Lovi with a face that said 'I don't know how I should feel about that'. "Don't gimme that look, idiota. That guy's a brick! You can't trust him with a six year old that is completely dependent on other humans to make sure she doesn't do dumb shit!"

At this Toni began to snicker, then chuckle, which slowly turned into full blown laughter. Lovi, on the other hand, was not laughing whatsoever. Instead he scowled at Toni, crossed his arms and uttered a small 'tch' before continuing to shout at the Spaniard.

"Don't fucking laugh, bastardo! It's not funny, dammit!"

"But you sound just like a mother~! It's so cute, mi amor~!"

Lovi blushed at this, mostly from anger, and glared ever harder at the Spaniard. "I'm not a mother, dammit! I'm a man you idiota!" Toni only laughed harder.

"Mi querido, you know I love you very much but please don't curse too much. She might hear." Toni points to Rosa who had fallen asleep a while ago.

"She's asleep, idiota, she can't hear anything."

"Yes she can. I read it in a book. A child's mind is like a sponge. It said even when the child is sleeping their still soaking up information they hear from reality. Adults do it too. Isn't that neat?" Toni sat there, eyes sparkling, and Lovi knew that the Spaniard was just _waiting_ for praise of some kind for just picking up a book.

Lovi sighed and repositioned Rosa into a more comfortable position, careful enough not to wake her. "Congrats moron, you can read."

"Aw~ your so mean to me Lovi~!" Toni whined loudly, causing Rosa to stir a bit.

"Shut up, idiota! You might wake her up!" Lovi shouted back while covering Rosa's ears so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Lo siento… (I'm sorry…)" Toni said, whispering this time.

There was a long pause until Rosa started to stir again, this time whimpering lightly. Lovi gently petted her head to try and calm her down while Toni just watched with a gentle smile. Once she calmed down Lovi looked up to see Toni staring at him with a stupid grin and a light blush on his cheeks.

"What are making that stupid face for? It's creeping me out, idiota." Toni just chuckled lightly.

"Nothing, mi amor~"

"Then stop making that face, moron." Lovi growled.

"I can't help it~ your just too cute~!" Lovi only grumbled about 'weird Spaniards' though there was a very evident blush that dusted his cheeks.

After another moment of silence Toni stands and approaches Lovi. Lovi instinctively held Rosa tighter, for reasons unknown to him. Toni simply raises an eyebrow, a small grin gracing his lips, but decides not to say anything on the matter.

"I'm just going to go put her in bed. Unless you wish to hold her a bit longer?" Though he kept the sarcasm out of his expression, Toni was unable to keep it from his voice.

Lovi blushed harder but released the girl for Toni to take, all while cursing under his breath about 'stupid sexy Spaniards that liked to piss him off'. Toni gently picked Rosa up, carefully resting her head on his shoulder, and made his way towards his room. As he made his way to his bedroom he could practically _feel _Lovi's nervous stare boring through his back. _'He's so cute acting all motherly like~!' _As Toni sat on the edge of the bed and tucked her in he couldn't help but think about what good parents him and Lovi would be.

Once this thought crossed his mind it began to wander from reading bedtime stories, to teaching her Spanish and Italian, her first day of school, her first crush, and so on. As his mind wandered Toni failed to notice that Lovi was standing behind him. Instead of being bombarded with curses, as Toni expected, he looked up to see Lovi smiling. Smiling! Lovi then decided to throw another surprise at Toni and sat beside him and kissed him. On the lips. _'Lovi never initiates an 'on-the-lips kiss'. This is fun~!_' So, Toni did the only logical thing he could think of; he enjoyed the moment and kissed Lovi back, of course!

"T-Toni." Lovi mumbled with a blush once the kiss was broken.

"Si mi amor?" Toni whispered back and kissed Lovi's cheek.

"I-If you really w-wanna keep her th-that's fine and I think I might be f-fine with helping you out… But if it doesn't work out you have to find her somewhere else to live. Got it?" Toni was in awe, he never thought that Lovi would fall in love with Rosa especially not this fast.

"S-Si! Yes! Gracias! Muchas gracias querida tomate! (Thank you so much my darling tomato!)" Right as Toni was about to tackle/hug Lovi, Lovi slapped him in the face.

"Zitto l'inferno stronzo! (Shut the hell up you moron!)" Lovi whisper-yelled at Toni. "If you don't calm the fuck down I'll change my mind, bastardo!"

"…triste… (…sorry…)" Toni whispered with an apologetic smile.

Little did the couple know that Rosa was partially awake and had seen, and heard, the whole thing right before falling back to sleep with a small, almost invisible, smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

España's Princesa

Chapter 4

The next morning, Lovi had woken up _way _before Toni, as usual, but what woke Lovi up was another story entirely. Someone was poking him. It was from a small finger to his cheek. The poking that cause Lovi to wake up left him a tad annoyed. But, he was used to it; he did live with Feliciano after all.

"What do you want, you little creep?" Lovi groaned, and sat up.

But, when Lovi looked down his annoyance turned into extreme embarrassment. He blushed a dark red and was stuttering so bad he couldn't even conjure an actual word. If you're wondering why this was happening, it was because Lovi was straddling a half-naked Toni. Thank God there was a blanket on them cause Lovi wasn't sure if either of them were wearing pants.

Once _some _of the shock wore off he looked back at the small human before him. "U-uh, g-go back t-to the bedroom f-for a sec, okay?"

For a second Lovi feared she wouldn't listen because of that damned blank stare of hers, but, she eventually nodded and scurried off. Lovi waited till he heard the bedroom door shut before punching Toni in the chest, hard, his embarrassment turning to anger.

"Wake up cazzo!" Lovi was never so thankful for Toni's thick walls.

Toni shot up with a yelp, sending Lovi flying backwards and hitting his head on the armrest of the couch.

"Lo siento señor crema de hielo; No quise decir que lamer usted! (I'm sorry mister ice cream; I didn't mean to lick you!)" Toni shouted in surprise, obviously waking from a strange dream.

"What were you- you know what, never mind. I don't wanna know. Get your clothes on idiota, the kids awake." Toni rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"¿Eh? El niña? Ah, te refieres a Rosa! (Huh? The kid? Ah, you mean Rosa!)" Toni mumbled through a yawn.

"Speak English dammit! You know I don't know what the fuck your sayin when you speak Spanish!" Is what he said but everyone knew, even Toni, that Lovi absolutely loved it when Toni spoke Spanish. The Italian was just too tired for it today.

"Trist- uh, sorry…" Toni muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Now, something everyone knew about Toni when he first wakes up; he can only speak Spanish. Growing up, Toni was only allowed to speak Spanish and the adults only spoke to him in Spanish. It wasn't until he went to middle school that he started to learn English. He still, to this day, reverts back to Spanish when half asleep or tipsy.

"Where is she then?" Toni asked, looking around the room for any sign of the girl. When he looked back to his lover, Lovi was already dressed.

"I sent her back to the bedroom so we could change."

Toni chuckles to himself. "You're so modest mi amor."

"Sh-Shut up idiota. I just don't wanna scar the kid for life!" Lovi just glares at Toni when the Spaniard looks at him in confusion.

Toni's confusion quickly turns to horror when he realizes what time it is. "I have to go! I'm gonna be late to work!" Toni frantically pulls on his pants and starts brushing his teeth while gathering all the things he'll need for work.

"Wait you bastard! What am I supposed to do with the rat?!"

"If you don't want to watch her take her to Gil or Franny's house. If you do watch her, she's real behaved and quiet. You just have to help her brush her hair. I know you can do it mi amor." He kisses Lovi on the cheek then, finally, pulls on a shirt. "You guys can come visit me on break. Te amo mis queridos~! (I love you my darlings~!)" And he left. Just like that, he was gone.

After hearing the front door slam shut and Toni's quick farewell, Rose came out of the bedroom and poked her head around the corner. She was covering her eyes with one hand while using the other to feel for anything in front of her.

"Papà…? Papà? Voglio che il mio papà~ (I want my papa~)" Lovi pokes her on the forehead and she stumbles back slightly and uncovers her eyes.

"How do you know Italian you little brat?" She doesn't answer and just grabs Lovi's leg like a lifeline. "Hey! Get off me monello (brat)!" Lovi only stopped his protest when he heard her choke back small sobs while mumbling for her papa.

Now Lovi just felt like an ass. "Hey, come on, d-don't cry." He carefully picks her up, her little arms immediately wrapping carefully around his neck. "Papà will be back later, okay piccolo (little one)? For now we're gonna stay here, sì?" She calms down some at Lovi's word but does not release him or remove her face from the crook of his neck.

"Let's get you washed up and dressed." She nods and Lovi carries her to the bathroom and sets her on the counter. "Stay here a sec."

Lovi runs back to the bedroom and grabs one of the outfits that Toni's niece had left; Lovi knew where everything was in Toni's house. He pulls out a simple tee shirt and skirt with shorts sown into them. _'This is what little girls wear right? Seems to be good enough.'_ With a shrug he takes the clothes back to the bathroom and set them on the counter behind Rosa, who is still sitting there silently, gently kicking her legs back and forth. Lovi grins. _'This should be easy.'_

"Okay, I'm gonna fill up the tub then I'll help you brush your teeth, si?" She nods.

Lovi walked over to the tub and turned it on; making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold before going back to the counter. He grabs a tube of toothpaste from one of the drawers. The he went on to look for a toothbrush for Rosa to use. He could only find Toni's which obviously meant he hadn't bothered to get her one.

"That moron didn't get you a toothbrush. Does he want you to get cavities? Do you even have all your teeth yet?" She shrugged.

"Well, he's gotta have extra around here somewhere." While Lovi looks under the sink Rosa continues to sit quietly, her legs folded together so as not to accidentally kick Lovi in the head.

"Aha! Found one!" Lovi shouts triumphantly once locating a spare toothbrush, standing carefully.

After a few moments of struggling to open the packaging containing the toothbrush, several muttered curses and hitting his elbow twice on the counter Lovi finally opened the toothbrush. In that same moment of victory a sudden realization hit Lovi like a ton of bricks. He had forgotten to shut the water off. Luckily it hadn't overflown but it was a bit too deep so he had to drain some of it. Lovi quickly brushed Rosa's teeth and undressed her, not wanting the water to get too cold too soon, and put her in the tub. Strangely, as if knowing what Lovi was doing, Toni texted the second Rosa was in the tub.

_If you give her a bath she likes to play a bit before getting clean. Te amo~_

Lovi decided not to respond and just sat on the toilet while Rosa happily played. _'Fucking creep.' _Lovi was about to go find something else to do when he started worrying about whether she knew how to swim or not and what would he do if something bad happened to her when he wasn't looking. Lovi had, at this point, put himself into a panic as his mind began to wonder further into the dreaded 'what ifs'. This surprisingly pushed the slight discomfort he felt about being present while a little girl bathed in front of him.

_~Time Skip~_

Lovi successfully bathed, dressed and was currently brushing Rosa's hair. Well, trying to at least. Lovi never grew up around girls. His mother died when he was about 7. After that it was just him, his father and his brother, and Lovi never really associated with those of the opposite gender, or same for that matter, growing up. He didn't bother styling it cause fuck that. He just let it hang freely; he did however put a small purple bow in her hair on the right side of her head. She seemed to like it. It was about one by the time they were both ready and time to go see Antonio.

"Go see papa?" This was now the fifth time she had asked since they left the apartment. Lovi sighed, a slight twitch starting at his eye in annoyance.

"Si piccolo, we're going to see papa." She nodded to show she heard but for some reason she doubted that it was true.

They had walked a block now and Rose was having a hard time keeping up with Lovino. She wasn't tired or anything but she was so little and Lovino took such big steps. That and she kept getting side-tracked looking through shop windows or staring at the occasional pet on a leash and she would have to run to catch back up with Lovi. She wanted to hold his hand but was afraid he'd refuse. Maybe he'd just carry her like papa would when she was tired. As far as she knew he wasn't really paying attention. He hadn't looked back to see if she was following or anything since they left.

Little did she know, however, that Lovi hadn't stopped watching her since they left. Lovino was used to Feliciano, who would run off every chance he got, so he had learned to watch from the corner of his eye. Every time she strayed too far behind he'd slower his gait until she caught up. It honestly never crossed his mind that he was going too fast for her, she hadn't complained. Only when she stopped to stare at another dog and tripped trying to catch back up did Lovi turn around. All he heard was the faint thud and a few gasps from onlookers. He quickly spun around and knelt in front of her; she didn't move and for a second he thought she hit her head and passed out. Then he heard a sniffle and sighed in relief.

"Piccolo? Are you okay?" He gently helped her up but she refused to meet his eyes.

She just looked at her little hands in her lap. They were slightly skinned. Lovi couldn't see her face but he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook slightly.

"Piccolo, there's no need to cry. Venire qui. (Come here.)" He didn't wait for her to come to him before scooping her up in his arms and picking her up.

She sobbed when Lovi picked her up, mostly because she wanted to cling to him but her hands hurt. She tried to grab his shirt but it stung. It stung so much and she sobbed more because it stung and she couldn't hold onto mama. Mama rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sobbed and whispered reassurances in Italian. They soon made it to the small café Antonio worked at. It was larger on the inside, lots of room to move around and sit, but it wasn't big like a regular restaurant. It was owned by Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather, Romulus. Francis and Arthur both worked there as well but Arthur was taking time off to take care of Peter and get him into a routine.

"Ma petite fleur, what 'appened? Why're you crying, chéri? (darling/dear?)" Francis just so happened to be on break at the time the two walked in.

"She fell on the way here and skinned her palms." Lovi balance the girl on one hip and showed Francis one of her palms.

She didn't like him touching her injured hand but she didn't say anything; she did tense up though. Francis took her hand and ran a thumb over the area that was skinned. She took in a sharp breath and pulled her hand away as if burnt; which it felt like.

"Ma chéri, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you." His apologies went on deaf ears as she curled deeper into Lovi's chest.

"Come here and Oncle Francis will patch you up. How does that sound, mon petit fleur?" He held his arms out for the girl.

She hesitated a bit before leaning towards him, wishing to be passed on. Lovino complied and handed her to the Frenchman.

"Ton amour is in the back~ Enjoy~!" With that Francis trotted off cooing and fawning over Rosa, which she enjoyed a lot and Lovi was left in entrance of the café. A slight wave still hanging in the air, ignored by the one it was meant for. His little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

España's Princesa

Chapter 5

Rosa found she quite liked uncle Francis. He was funny, kind and gentle as he patched up her hands. He wrapped them in pink gauze, which secretly had peroxide on it, and gave it a 'magical kiss' to make it all better. Rosa sometimes found it hard to understand the language Francis spike but sometimes he would say something that sounded similar to an Italian word. He was very nice and fun to play with but Rosa came to see her Papa and she was going to see her Papa. She didn't have to wait too long before Toni came in with a concerned look, Lovino close behind.

"Niñita, are you okay?" He asked as he quickly scooped her up in her arms. She nods.

"It was just a scrape on her palms, mon ami. She is fine." Rosa nodded with a smile to emphasize this fact.

"I have a booboo Papa." She stated almost proudly as she showed her pink palms to her beloved Papa.

"I see niñita." His concern faded and was replaced by his usual smile. "Did you have fun with Mr. Francis?" This time she shakes her head and points at Francis.

"No. He's uncle Franny." She states matter-of-factly, like it should be obvious to everyone.

"It seems as if I have been promoted. I apologize mon petit fluer but oncle (uncle) Franny must get back to work. Au revoir~." He waved to the small family as he turned on his heel and left.

"Bye bye zio." Once Francis was gone Rosa allowed herself to give Antonio her full attention. "We came to see you Papa!"

Toni chuckle and kisses her cheek. "And Papa is muy happy you did! Would you like to see what Papa does at work?" Before Rosa could answer Lovi interrupted.

"No. No she doesn't. You can't take her back there! Nonno well lose his sh- mind. He'll lose his mind." Lovi clears his throat to cover up his curse, which Toni sees right through anyway but decides to leave it be.

"Why not mi amor?" Toni took a moment to revel in the light blush that peppered Lovi's cheeks.

"'Why not', idiota? Because she could get hurt you moron!"

"Oh, Lovi. You sound like una madre~!" Toni beamed, earning him a punch to the arm. "Ow~! That hurt querido~!"

Luckily for Toni, Feliciano decided to tackle Lovi in a massive bear hug. "Fratelloooo~!"

Antonio was used to Feliciano coming out of nowhere so he didn't even flinch. Rosa, however, jumped a mile and nearly had a heart-attack.

"Let go of me you idiota!" Lovi screeched as he tried in vain to rip the younger Italian from his person.

"But I missed you so much fratello~!"

The two fought like this while Toni was frantically trying to calm Rosa down, repeatedly whispering that 'Feli won't hurt you'. Rosa ignored her Papa's words and continued to cling to him while watching Feliciano with a wary gaze and muttering to herself in Italian.

Once Feli was finished asphyxiating his brother with his hug he turned to Toni with a cheerful smile. "Ciao big brother Toni~! Huh? Who's this? She's così carina~! (so cute~!)" He went to approach Rosa but she flinched away from him and buried her face in Toni's neck.

"Lo siento Feli, she's just shy. This is Rosa. Rosa, this is el hermano de tu madre. (your mother's brother.)" Good thing Feli didn't speak Spanish but, unfortunately, Lovi knew exactly what Toni just said and was refraining from tearing into Toni.

"You take that back right now you bastard! I'm nobody's mother!" Lovi regretted those words as soon as they came out.

"M-Mother? Fratello, I don't understand..."

"It's nothing, idiota. Just, just go back to work!" Lovi was reluctant to share the things that had taken place over the past 24 hours.

Toni, on the other hand, was more than happy to share. And spent the next 30 minutes sharing everything with Feli. By the end of it, Lovi wanted to kill them all, Feli was shocked beyond reason and Rosa had fallen asleep.

"So, big brother Toni wants to adopt il piccolo? Like, forever?" Toni nodded with his usual smile but Lovi noticed something dancing behind his emerald eyes, something he hasn't seen before.

Toni was serious.

This, for some reason, hit Lovi like a ton of bricks. Toni was completely serious about this. He wasn't going to change his mind. Lovino didn't know why this was so surprising; Toni had, on several occasions, mentioned how much he adored children. Whenever a child came into the cafe he would dote on them like they were royalty. He knew just moments ago he was starting to like the idea of starting a family but now, now something was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Aw, I have to get back to work. Arrivederci~! (See you later~!)" Feli shouted as he ran off to get back to work, his break over.

It was now that Lovi returned from his existential crisis and realized that Rosa had fallen asleep on Toni's shoulder, her little arms wrapped limply around his neck. Lovi couldn't help but think it was slightly cute; Toni holding her like that, rubbing small circles on her back. His mind began to spiral again until the sound of Toni's voice brought him back.

"Mi amor, will you go get a table while I try and wake Rosa up?" Lovi simply nodded, turned on his heel and left, his sudden drop in mood going unnoticed by his Spanish lover.

He didn't know what hurt more; the fact he was having second thoughts or that he was starting to feel jealous of a child. Toni was just so wrapped up in that little brat that he was completely blind to how Lovi felt. Well, more blind than usual that is.

Lovi shook his head to try and dispel these thoughts but they persisted. He felt so ashamed but at the same time he couldn't help but feel jealous. It was such a horrible feeling; jealousy. It had a way of making you so exhausted but pushed you to try harder. It made you feel so awful about yourself until you were consumed completely. Lovi could feel the jealousy already. It felt like his heart and stomach were being squeezed. He felt sick.

This feeling had only happened once before and that was when he and Feli were children. And just like then he'd get over it. It would just take a while but he'd be fine.

By the time Toni came back and sat at the table Lovi didn't remember sitting at Lovi had pulled himself together. He may be fooling Toni but Rosa could feel something was wrong. It had nothing to do with his body movements or speech, those were normal. It was the way he looked at her. It was a new look for her so she couldn't place it. It was different from the looks she got on the street; pity, disgust, annoyance. This one was so different but so similar to those, however.

She couldn't stop staring at him and when he'd catch her doing so she'd smile and wave at him but he'd just look away. He wouldn't even smile back. He simply made some kind of bored expression and looked away. She frowned in hurt and confusion. Had she done or said something to hurt his feelings? He did seem to dislike her calling him Mama. Was that just because he wasn't a woman or was it because he just didn't want to be her Mama?

When the food came Rosa refused to eat, even though she did feel pretty hungry. She simply poked at it absentmindedly, her brows creased in thought.

Toni worried about little Rosa, she hadn't touched her food since it came. She just sorta glared at it like something was on her little mind. Toni finally decided to pay it no mind and just assumed she wasn't hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

España's Princesa

Chapter 6

Later that day Lovi found himself once again alone with Rosa. Toni was still at work, his shift lasting longer due to a staff shortage. Rosa had been watching T.V. since they returned but had become distracted with drawing on paper with some crayons she found. The television abandoned she drew, pausing once in awhile to sit back and make some sort of dissatisfied expression at her current picture before returning to work on fixing whatever she found so unsatisfactory.

Lovi simply sat on the couch reading a book, occasionally looking up to make sure she was still alive and hadn't stuck a fork in an outlet or anything. He hadn't gotten her to eat since the restaurant and that somewhat concerned him._ 'When was the last time she ate?'_ He couldn't remember._ 'Did she have breakfast? I don't remember making anything.'_ He became even more nervous as he recalled her not eating any of her food at the restaurant.

After a few minutes Rosa got up, smiling slightly at her completed masterpiece. She held it close to her, but not too close as to crease it, the image pointed towards her so she could surprise Mama. She stood in front of him a minute to collect herself, suddenly nervous to show him her creation. Once she was somewhat calm she tapped his knee lightly. This worked because he set the book aside and gave her his full attention.

"Si piccolo?"

Taking a small breath she turned the image around to reveal a very colorfully drawn picture. It portrayed Lovi, Toni and Rosa sitting under an apple tree in a field having a picnic. Above Rosa was her own name while Lovi was Mama and Toni was Papa. Written in the sky in bright blue read 'My NEw FAMiLy'.

After giving Lovi a moment or two to look at the image she placed it on his lap, picture facing up, and whispered, "Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry)" And returned to her place on the floor to draw some more.

To say Lovi was conflicted was a complete understatement.

"Piccolo, come here a second." She once again stood and approached Lovi.

He scooped her up and sat her in his lap. "Piccolo, why did you apologize?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap and shifts slightly, as if uncomfortable with this questioning. After a long pause she finally looked up, her lip jutted out slightly, eyes watering as if she was holding back tears.

"Because I made Mama mad at me…"

Lovi was no longer conflicted. No he just felt like a major jerk. Like, how when you just assume this person you never met is going to be a terrible person then end up being one of the sweetest humans of all time and you just feel like a major jackass. That's exactly how Lovi felt. Before Lovi could find the right words to reply with his phone buzzed. Rosa took this opportunity to jump off his lap and went to hide in Toni's room.

Before he put the phone to his ear Lovi muttered a small curse at letting the child escape him. Then he sighed and put his phone to his ear.

"Si?"

"Hey fratello! Are you at home?" It was Feli. He was most likely out of work by now. His shift was shorter than Toni's so he would have gone home long before Toni would have originally, therefore he most likely didn't have to work late.

"No, I'm at the tomato bastard's place sitting his rat." He winced as soon as the words left, hoping Rosa hadn't heard him. She already assumed he hated her guts so if she heard him call her a rat it wouldn't help much.

"Is big brother Toni home?"

"No, they asked him to work late. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could come over and play with Rosa!"

"Sure but you gotta clean up whatever you break, got it!" There was a small, terrified squeak on the other end.

"Si, certo (of course)!"

"Good. See you in a minute."

Lovi got up and just tidied up a bit before Feli arrived. This only took a minute so he decided to check on Rosa.

He knocked on the door. "Piccolo? Are you okay? Zio Feli is coming over so you have to come out now."

The room was pretty quiet and that worried Lovi a bit. He tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside.

"Shit…" He muttered to himself._ 'Stay calm. If you freak out she'll freak out and that will be bad.'_ Lovi squatted low and pressed his ear to the door. "Piccolo, I need you to open the door per favore (please)."

A piece of paper was slid under the door a moment later. 'Non posso, è chiusa (I can't it's locked).' It read in messy handwriting.

"You have to unlock it piccolo." He stated, trying to remain calm and failing when he noticed his voice waver.

Another piece of paper slid under the door. This one read, 'La maniglia della porta è troppo alto (The door knob is too high).'

"Dammit…" He stood. It was true. Lovi was about 5'8" and Rosa was just barely at his hip. The doorknob on Toni's door knob was a bit higher than that, so he understood that she couldn't reach it. _'Why is that bastard's doorknob so high up dammit?'_ Lovi quickly banished the idea of texting Toni asking if he had a key or something to the door. The guy was a moron but he'd catch on rather quickly. That guy was always suddenly smart when Lovi had something to keep from him. Then Lovi got an idea.

"Hold on a sec piccolo, Mama has an idea. I'm gonna get you out I promise." He ran to the office room Toni used to study before she could reply with a note and started searching for a safety pin or paper clip.

It took him a good minute or two but he finally found a paper clip. He ran back to the bedroom door so quick he almost slipped on the hardwood. He knelt and quickly got to work at picking the lock, his hands trembling slightly from the slight panic he felt. What would he do if he couldn't pick the lock? She would be so scared. So alone and afraid because she was trapped.

Lovi knew what that was like. he knew exactly how she would feel. Especially now that he had promised salvation. What would she feel once she realized that was a lie? Lovi couldn't help but wince as he imagined just the face she would make. He knew that face so well because he had made it so many times that it was as familiar to him as the sky.

Lovi's thoughts were interrupted by a resounding 'click' that seemed to echo in his brain. He heard the door creak open and felt a pair of long slender arms wrap around him before his mind caught up with him. He had done it. he had kept his promise. Once his mind fully caught up with him he wrapped his own arms around the girl, completely enveloping her small frame.

She buried her face in his his shirt. Her body wracking with sob after sob. Lovi sat back, his back leaning against the wall behind him. His body exhausted as the adrenaline wore off and he suddenly felt tired. He held her close to him as she sobbed, her body still trembling with fear. They lay there, slumped against each other, Lovi rubbing soothing circles in Rosa's back to calm her and whispering comforting things while she muttered inaudible sentences between sobs.

After a while the sobbing stops and Rosa just lays there, both physically and emotionally exhausted, taking in shaky breath after shaky breath.

"N-Non mi p-piace st-stare da s-solo. È-È sp-spaventoso (I d-don't l-like b-being a-alone. I-It's sc-scary)." She confessed between shaky breaths.

Lovi stared at her with an expression mixed with surprise and sympathy. He knew exactly how the girl felt. It was never fun to be alone but he didn't even want to entertain the idea of how she got this fear. Just as he was about to ask, however, Feli showed up.

"Fratello~! I'm here~!" Lovi got up with a sigh, still holding the scared girl.

"Come on in, idiota. It's unlocked." At his words his brother opened the door.

"I'm so glad your home fratello! I saw something and I really needed to tell you! It seemed really important!"

"Well? You gonna stand there like an idiota or are you gonna tell me?" Lovi asked, feeling a bit annoyed with his brother's antics already.

There was a short pause. "I, uh, forgot."

Lovino never wanted to hit his brother so bad in his life.

"Then why are you here?"

"I still wanted to come see you fratello! It's been so long since we hung out and I miss you!" The large puppy dog eyes that Feliciano gave him were enough to make him change his mind.

Lovi may be cold to his brother but he did love his little brother. No matter how big of a moron he was.

"And I really wanna play with la piccolo! Do you want to play with me~?" He asked Rosa with a big happy grin.

She nodded and smiled back, the only evidence of her ever being upset were slightly red eyes.

"Is she getting sick? Her eyes are all red and puffy."

"Oh she, uh, just woke up from a nap."

Feli paused as if he didn't really believe Lovi, but he slowly broke into a grin and snatched the girl from Lovi. Lovi felt panicked at first, his arms feeling unnaturally empty, but managed to reign in his emotions before Feli caught on. Rosa wasn't enjoying the sudden feeling of being airborne either. She liked it better in Mama's arms. They were warm and comforting and without them she just felt cold and sad. She squirmed and Lovi thought she'd start crying again but she mostly looked frustrated. Her cheeks puffed out, brows furrowed to the point they may touch, and her nose crinkled.

"Fratello, she looks like you when she makes this face!" Feli chuckled. "Don't make such a face, piccolo. Zio won't hurt you~!"

Rosa stared at Feli for a long time before calming down and allowing him to hold her. He seemed a bit ditzy but he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't hurt her. The more Rosa relaxed the more strung-up Lovi felt. He didn't like the emptiness in his arms and how the lack of pressure on his shoulder made his chest ache. He didn't like it and had no clue why something so simple that wouldn't usually bother him was getting him so worked up.

Feli stayed awhile and after the first half hour Rosa had warmed up to him. Lovi, however, didn't get over his storm of emotions until Toni came home. And, somewhere along the visit, Feli started acting a bit weird. He was still smiling and chatting a mile a minute but whenever Rosa came up he'd go quiet and just smile and nod at her. Rosa noticed this too. She didn't know if she'd done something wrong but she hoped the picture she was drawing for Zio would make up for whatever she did. While she worked on her picture there was a noise at the door.

"Papà!" She 'shouted' as Toni walked in, before standing and bolting towards him. "Papà!" She shouted once more, holding out her arms in a silent demand to be held.

Toni happily obliged, easily hefting the girl up and into his arms. "Hola niñita, did you have fun with Mamá?" Rosa nodded.

"Zitto, deficiente." Lovi growled as we approached his lover.

Toni leant down a bit to kiss Lovi on the cheek. "Hola, mi querido." Lovi blushed.

"Ciao big brother Toni!" Feli cheered happily as he popped out from behind Lovi, surprising Toni a bit.

"Hola Feli. What are you doing here?" It wasn't very often that Feli showed up without telling Toni first.

"Actually, I had something I wanted to talk to you two about."

No one liked the suddenly serious tone in Feli's voice, especially Rosa. It felt like her stomach had dropped to her feet. Her face felt warm but her hands were cold.

_What was going to happen now?_

Sorry all for the long update. I recently moved and it's been…. Tough, to say the least. I've moved halfway across the country and my friends have never felt so far away. So I do apologize for the late update, I was also suffering from writer's block so that was also fun. Not. So, here it is and I hope to start updating sooner once more!

Please like and comment for quicker updates!


	7. Chapter 7

España's Princesa

Chapter 7

Rosa was confused. When Zio Feli came over he took them all to dinner at the place where Toni works, even though dinner was long over. Once they got there Mamá told Rosa to go bug Francis. And that's where Rosa was, sitting with Francis and the strange man with the red eyes. Rosa was uncomfortable and would repeatedly sneak glances at Mamá , Papà and Zio Feli. She didn't like this being left out thing at all.

"Hm? What is ze matter mon petit? Feeling a bit left out?" Zio Franny asked when he noticed Rosa once again staring at her family.

She nodded and happily climbed into Francis's lap when he offered.

"Vhat do you zink zeir talking about?"

Francis shrugged and shook his head. "It is beyond me, mon ami. Whatever it is it must be serious. Did you see ze look on Feli's face?"

"Ja. He looked extra serious. It vas kinda scary seeing him so serious."

"What was scary?" A blonde boy approached wearing an apron like Zio Franny.

He set a plate full of nuggets and fries in front of Rosa, who smiled and went on to eating them gratefully.

"Hallo mein Schatz (hello my dear), Feli's serious face." The blonde boy sat across from Rosa and Francis to sit next to Gilbert.

"Feli? Serious? That's a first. And who's this?" Matthew asked, smiling kindly at Rosa.

"Zis, mon Mathieu, is Rosa. Toni found her about a week ago and has been fostering her since. Isn't she just ze cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Upon realizing she was being spoken to Rosa looked up to see the other blonde man smiling at her. "Yes she is. Hi Rosa, my name is Matthew but you can call me Mattie if it's easier. How old are you?"

Rosa carefully wiped the crumbs from her face and stared at her hand, thinking hard. She did this a few moments before holding up three fingers on each hand. She smiled proudly at herself for figuring it out on her own. Usually Papá had to help her.

"Six? Wow you're so big! I see you like the food I brought. We had some leftovers and you looked hungry."

"What do you say, mon petit?" Francis asked her kindly.

She looked to Francis then back to Matthew and ever so quietly muttered, "G-Grazi…"

"Awe, you're welcome. So what are those three talking about?"

"Who knows. We've been trying to figure it out zis whole time. Vhatever it is zey didn't want Rosa to hear it." Rosa visibly tensed when Gil said that.

"Mon ami, shush. Do not listen to him mon petit. I'm sure it is nothing. Just some… uh… adult talk." Rosa glanced at him doubtfully and continued chewing her dino shaped nuggets, although more slowly this time.

~(meanwhile)~

"Fratello, what are you talking about?" Lovi asked, not so much angry as he was flustered. 'What fratello says can't be true. Right?'

"It's true! I saw it on the television! It looked just like her! Her real name is Marta Verona. Her mother's name is Fina and her father's name is Giovanni. Their worried sick about her and want her home."

Toni had been oddly silent this whole time, until now. "If their so concerned about her why was she starving on the streets in the first place!?""

"Toni…" Lovi had never seen Toni so upset before.

Toni's fists were so tight his knuckles were turning a pure white. His teeth grit as he tried to calm down again. This was a new sight for both Italian brothers and neither knew what to do.

Lovi was worried about Toni. Both men had to assume Rosa had a family. They said this to themselves from the beginning. But it never felt real until now. Lovi would be lying if he said he were fine with this. Toni wasn't the only one who had become attached to the little girl. But, they had to face the facts. She wasn't theirs anymore. She never was. The right thing to do was contact her real parents and let them know she was safe and sound.

"But," Everyone paused as Toni spoke once more, his voice shaking slightly. "But, why didn't she say anything? I asked her if she had parents and she… she just gave me a really pitiful look… Why didn't she say she had a family?" He dropped his head in his hands and for a moment Lovi thought Toni would cry.

"Papà?" Lovi stood at the sound of Rosa's timid voice.

"Piccolo I-" Lovi began to ask why she wasn't with Francis but she wasn't listening.

Rosa tugged on Toni's shirt repeatedly. Worry filled her hazel orbs as she continued tugging, mumbling 'Papà?' like a mantra. Lovi couldn't watch this. It was breaking his heart. He picked her up, much to Rosa's displeasure.

"Papà? Mamà, perché è papà triste? (why is daddy sad?)"

"It's okay piccolo, Papà is just tired. Don't worry." Lovi mumbles to Rosa in an attempt to calm her.

Both know, however, that Toni is upset. While trying to calm Rosa, Lovi would occasionally glance at Toni with concern.

"Let's get you back to zio Franny, sì?" Rosa gave up her attempts to get to Toni and reluctantly agreed to once again stay with zio.

Rosa's innermost thoughts were at war. She was worried, sad, and scared all at once. She was worried for Papà, sad because he had ignored her, and scared she had angered him into despising her. She curled into Mattie's lap this time, trembling slightly. She wasn't cold, in fact she had worked up quite a sweat with all her anxiety.

"Hey Birdi, doesn't it feel like der Kleiner (the little one) has a fever?" Gil mentioned as he lightly rested a pale hand on her forehead.

"Hm?" Mattie rested his own hand on the back of her neck where it indeed appeared she had some sort of fever. "It does. Here, can you hold her? I'm gonna go get her a cold drink and see if that helps." Gil nodded and Mattie passed Rosa on to him and went back into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Rosa was feeling tired and hot and dizzy. She just felt icky. She hadn't even noticed Mattie had passed her to Gil. She was barely aware she was in Mattie's lap to begin with.

~(meanwhile)~

Lovi trying to calm Toni down, who was laid on the table, face down, with his arms as pillows to support his forehead. "Hey, idiota, how long are you gonna pout? You told me from the fucking beginning her parents might come looking for her so why're you getting so pissy about this?"

His shoulders shook and for a moment Lovi thought he made Toni cry until Toni turned his head to look at Lovi, a sad smile gracing his lips. This was a rare sight for Lovi and it made him uncomfortable. This was his lover, the man who sprinkled him in smiles and kisses. Right now he was different. He looked broken and sad. It was scary and heart-breaking.

"Mi amour, I do love you so but you suck at cheering me up…" Toni muttered with a weak chuckle.

"Well, I'm not used to you being the sad one that's my fucking job! If you're this bented up about it I'll by you a damn dog if you want! So, so just cheer up… okay?"

Toni felt bad. His sadness had affected Lovi but he couldn't bring himself to smile…

"Mon ami." Toni looked up and saw Francis holding a very frightened Rosa clutching a piece of paper to her chest. "Votre petit (You're little one), insisted I take her to you so she could give you this cute picture she made."

Toni sat up and took Rosa from Francis. He was making everyone worry about him. Lovi, Feli, Rosa and even Francis, though he'd never admit it. He sat Rosa in his lap, which made him happier but also sad at the same time. This may be one of the last times he would get to hold her, or see her beautiful pictures, or her cute face. Granted he didn't know much about taking care of a little girl but isn't that every first parent? No parent knew what they were doing the first time around, they just had to follow their heart. Toni pushed these thoughts away. He didn't want to worry Rosa even more.

"You drew me a picture, niñita? May I see?" Toni tried hard to smile but it fell when he noticed the beginnings of tears in her hazel eyes. "Niñita, no don't cry mi querida. Why are you crying?"

"Papà è arrabbiato con me. Ho fatto male? (Daddy is upset with me. Did I do bad?)" Toni was confused. He had noticed she spoke Italian when upset but he didn't know very much.

He looked to Lovi and he translated. "No niñita, you didn't upset Papà. It's okay. Can I see you're pretty picture?" He smiled smally to encourage her that all was fine.

Lovi wiped her cheeks with a napkin and she smiled. Rosa was never so happy as she was when she was with her Mamá and Papá. She happily showed Toni her picture. It was a picture of all of them at a park having a picnic.

Toni's smile grew. "It's beautiful niñita! I love it. Muy bien." He kissed the top of her forehead.

Feeling a bit ignored Feli cleared his throat. "Yoo-hoo. I'm still here…"

"Sorry fratello… But, we shouldn't talk about this in front of Ma-Rosa." At hearing her name Rosa looked up at Mamá.

"No mi amor, I think we should…" Toni's smile once again faded. "Thank you for telling us Feli. We'll talk about it and get back to you okay?"

Feli was concerned. Toni smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His voice sounded tired. Feli decided to just nod and leave them be. He knew how much Toni loved Rosa and even Lovi was starting to like her. It broke Feli's heart to know that he made his fratello and his best friend so sad. He wanted to cry but he had no right to. All around this was the right thing to do. Rosa had a family waiting for her. Searching for her, and as much as Toni and Lovi loved the little girl it wouldn't change that.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Each person drowning in their own thoughts. Rosa was tired but she couldn't bring herself to quiet her mind long enough to rest. What had made Mamá and Papá so sad? Why wasn't Papá smiling at her anymore? He said she didn't do anything wrong. So why did it feel like she did? He liked her picture so that meant she wasn't in trouble, right? He kissed her head, too. Upon thinking of said kiss, Rosa placed a hand on her forehead. She was confused.

Mamá hadn't said anything to her at all. Was Mamá mad at her? No, that wasn't right. Mamá had wiped her tears and smiled at her. That meant something… Right? Rosa finally had a Mamá and Papá who loved her and made her happy and made her smile. She didn't want to lose that. She wanted to do everything she could to stay with them. That way they could be a family forever. That's all she wanted…

Lovi sat in the passenger seat, slouched and staring sadly out the window. His thoughts weren't the happiest at the moment and he felt he'd cry any second. He didn't want Toni or Rosa to see him cry. Even though he was sure Toni's thoughts were similar to his own at the moment he didn't want to worry Rosa. He would glance at her in the backseat occasionally. Her head was down, as if asleep but she wasn't. Lovi would see her look to the sides every now and then without really looking at anything. She was most likely thinking she'd done something wrong and Toni and him were mad at her. He wanted to comfort her but he felt it wouldn't be very convincing. He assumed the same went for Toni.

'_Toni…'_ Lovi glanced at his lover. Toni was driving, face forward and body tense. His green eyes gleamed slightly as if on the verge of tears himself. His face was solemn. Lovi didn't like this. He was used to Toni always smiling but right now he looked so tired… So very tired. Lovi just wanted things to be simple. He looked back out the window watching as the night flew past in a blur of black against the lights that shone. '_Why couldn't something good just happen once without falling to shit?'_ Lovi thought as his eyes burnt with angry tears. '_Dammit…'_

Toni was no better than his two passengers. His thoughts churning like waves in a storm. He knew Feli wasn't trying to upset them. Feli never did things like that. No, Toni didn't blame Feli for anything. He blamed himself. He knew he never should have gotten his hopes up like this. He had only been setting himself up for heartbreak. Just thinking about waking up one day without Rosa coming in to wake him or to find her sleeping on top him made his chest ache. It was like trying to imagine life without Lovi. He couldn't do it…

His hands shook but he kept them on the steering wheel, gripping tighter till his knuckles were white so no one would notice. He didn't want to feel like this but he couldn't help it. He wanted to smile and laugh and to tell Rosa and Lovi that everything was fine. Toni glanced at Rosa in the rear-view mirror. She looked as lost as he felt. He thought back to when he first met Rosa just a week ago. He had asked if she had family. She never said yes or no but the look she gave him… He had just assumed she was like him and didn't enjoy talking about it. But, maybe, just maybe, her look was that of a girl who really was lost? Maybe she had gotten separated from them at the market and was just lost and afraid? Or had she run away and was simply afraid she'd be in trouble once she got home?

* * *

Thank you all for reading and for your reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to post that last chapter. But here's a new one. I usually write my chapters with a goal of 2,000 words well this one had a bit more. I think this one had about 2,500? Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit depressing I just had to capture everyone's feelings.

One more thing. I have a Wattpad where I'm posting this story and another. The other is a compilation of Hetalia one-shots. It will only be posted on Wattpad. For more info on that look at my bio. It'll explain everything and give you a link. So you know if you'd be interested or know someone who'd like that check it out.

Love ya, mi preciosas!


End file.
